Alpha and omega 2 : new wolf
by Garth the alpha wolf
Summary: Garth and humphrey befriend a wolf they find laying unconscious in a field. the wolf's name is Jeremy. as the days go on Jeremy goes through some unbelievable changes...stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1: New wolf

Chapter 1:New wolf

It has been two weeks after Kate,Humphrey,Lilly,and Garth got married. Lilly and Garth were the new leaders of the pack. One day when Garth and Humphrey were coming back from a hunt, they spotted a wolf laying unconscious in the grass. They both ran over to it and checked it out. "He's out cold!", said Garth. So they both dragged the wolf carefully to a nearby pond and splashed water on it's face. The wolf came to. "Are you ok?", asked Humphrey. "yeah I'm fine. I'm Jeremiah, but you can call me Jeremy."(The wolf kind of looked like Garth but with blue eyes .)"Nice to meet you Jeremy. I'm Garth and this Is Humphrey." So they all walked back to the fields where the omegas played. "So Jeremy, do you remember what happened before you blacked out?",asked Garth. "No I-it's all a blur." "Where are you from?" asked Humphrey. "The northern pack.",replied Jeremy. "Wait, if you are from the northern pack then how did you end up here?",asked Garth. "I ran away.",said Jeremy sheepishly. "Why?!",asked Garth and Humphrey simultaneously. "That's the thing I can't remember.",said Jeremy. "Well when you remember come talk to one of us.",said Humphrey. "Jeremy are you hungry? Because I just caught a huge caribou and I don't think me and my wife can finish it." "Yeah I'm starving!",said Jeremy. " Humphrey would you like to join us?" "sure, why not!",said Humphrey. So they all went to Garth's den. "This is my wife Lilly and that is Humphrey's wife ,Kate. Our new friend Jeremy will be having dinner with us tonight." Both girls said "hi" and commented how Jeremy looked like Garth. While they were eating they talked about how Kate and Humphrey got taken to Idaho by the park ranger. Jeremy laughed at how Humphrey was outsmarted by Marcel.


	2. Chapter 2 : blaze

Chapter 2: Blaze

It was a sunny day at Jasper Park Canada. Kate, Humphrey,Lilly,Garth,and Jeremy all went on a hunt together. Afterwards Jeremy said remembered why he ran away. They all found out that Jeremy's leader kicked him out of his hunting group. "Your leader is a jerk!",said Kate. Everyone agreed with her." what's his name?",asked Lilly. His name is Blaze.",explained Jeremy. "BLAZE?!",they all screamed."Yeah,Blaze...why?",asked Jeremy sounding rather confused. "Uhmm...by any chance does this Blaze have grey fur with an orange tint to it and have big eyes and a scar on his face?" ,asked Garth. "Yeah why? Do you know him?" "He attacked Lilly and Kate and killed our leaders.",said Humphrey."Oh my god! I had no idea I'm so sorry that he did that to you!",said Jeremy apologeticaly."It's not your fault." said Kate soothingly."To make matters worse those were their parents." said Humphrey pointing to Kate and Lilly. "THAT SON OF A-!" Humphrey cut Jeremy off in mid sentence. "I think we get it.",Humphrey said with a chuckle."I just can't believe he would do that to you!" ,he said angrily. "It's not your fault.",said Garth."But we will get our revenge."

what will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3: Healing

Chapter 3: Healing

It was a humid day in Jasper park. Hutch had called the whole pack to a meeting. "The storm that took place last night scared off all of the caribou. So if you're hungry either eat what's left from yesterday, or hunt for some squirrels." After the meeting Jeremy set off to look for some squirrels to eat. Then when he saw one he lunged at it. But at the last second the squirrel moved causing Jeremy to crash into a rock. "Stupid squirrel!" ,he said under his breath. Then he started to walk away from where he had crash landed with his head down, mad that his breakfast had gotten away from him. Jeremy then, not watching where he was going, walked right into a mesquite bush. "Oww!",cried out Jeremy. He inspected the huge gash on his right shoulder in his reflection in a puddle. Then something caught his eye. The wound was healing! "I must have hit my head really hard.", he thought. To make sure he dug one of his claws into his paw. He winced in pain. Then he watched in horror as the gash healed. At that moment he panicked. He quickly ran to Humphrey's den but only Kate was there. "Where's Humphrey?",asked Jeremy. "He's in the fields.",replied Kate. Jeremy took off as fast as he could. When he found Humphrey, he ran up to him. "Humphrey can I tell you something?",asked Jeremy eagerly. "Yeah sure." ,replied Humphrey. "And do you promise not to tell anyone?",questioned Jeremy. "YES!",screamed Humphrey getting impatient. "I think I can heal myself.",said Jeremy. Humphrey just stared at Jeremy for a minute. "BWA-HA-HA!",he laughed. "Wow! Here I'm thinking it's something serious and you say that! You are hilarious!" As Humphrey was laughing Jeremy dug his claw into his paw just as he did before. Then Humphrey stopped laughing and watched in amazement as the wound healed. "SEE?!",said Jeremy impatiently. "How did you do that?", asked Humphrey. "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4: Blaze returns

Chapter 4:Blaze returns

Ever since Jeremy revealed his healing factor to Humphrey, they have spent more and more time together. Both wolves were in the forest looking for squirrels to eat. Afterwards they headed home. Humphrey started a conversation. "When did you first realize you could heal?",he asked. "Since yesterday when I showed you.",replied Jeremy. As they walked back to their dens they spotted Garth in the fields. They noticed that he was limping and that he was covered in claw marks. Jeremy and Humphrey ran up to him. "Garth! What happened?!",asked Humphrey. "Two of Blaze's wolves attacked me. One of them scratched me!",replied Garth showing Jeremy and Humphrey the four huge red gashes on his right shoulder. Jeremy inspected the wound. As he did, he got a confused look on his face. "What is it?",asked Garth. "I don't know but I feel like I can help you.",replied Jeremy. At that moment Jeremy put his paw on Garth's wound. When he took it off the wound healed. "How did you do that?", asked Garth. "Long story, did those wolves say anything else?",asked Jeremy. "Uhh yeah they said that Blaze wanted to see us in the fields at sunset.",replied Garth. "Oh, we'll be there!", thought Jeremy. "All three of us!"


	5. Chapter 5: Showdown

**Chapter 5: Showdown**

( This chapter will be epic so be prepared.)

At sunset Garth, Jeremy, and Humphrey went to the fields where Blaze told them to meet. "Where's Blaze?",asked Jeremy. "I don't know. we'll just have to wait.",replied Garth. At that moment Blaze walked out of the shadows. " surprising to see you here!",said Blaze mockingly. Jeremy just rolled his eyes and asked, "Why did you bring us here?" "I brought you here so I could kill every single one of you!",he replied. "Yeah good luck with that!",said Humphrey with a chuckle. "Your humor is quite annoying.",said Blaze. "I've had enough of this!",thought Jeremy and charged at Blaze. Blaze turned around and kicked up his back legs which sent Jeremy flying into a tree. "JEREMY!',yelled Humphrey as he ran over to him. When Humphrey saw him he was 's back was broken and and appeared to be Jeremy groaned and got up."How are you still alive?!",asked Humphrey in disbelief. "That's not important, just distract Blaze!",said Jeremy as he snapped his spine back into place. Humphrey walked behind Blaze and tackled him. "Now, I'm going to finish this!",said Jeremy to himself. When he looked up, he saw that Blaze had knocked Garth unconscious. Then Humphrey was thrown into a rock also knocking him unconscious. "Oh darn, that was too easy for me. I didn't even break a sweat!", Blaze said to himself. Then Jeremy walked out of the shadows. " I thought I killed you.",Blaze said in shock. "You thought wrong!",said Jeremy as he ran at Blaze and body slammed him through three trees. Just then Garth and Humphrey had regained consciousness. They got up and ran to Jeremy. Then they saw the huge hole in the forest. "What did you do?!",asked Garth in amazement. "I gave him a taste of his own medicine.",he said casually. "Wow! How did you get so strong?",asked Humphrey. "I don't know.",replied Jeremy. At that moment, Blaze emerged from the forest. "Lets finish this!",shouted Garth. " No, I'll finish this!" ,said Jeremy.

The next chapter will be the end of the fight. Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: Showdown Continues

**Chapter 6:The showdown continues**

**Jeremy's POV: **

Wow! I just body slammed Blaze through three trees! I don't know what has been going on with me lately. First I get my spine bent in two and I don't know how I survived that. Now, I just blasted Blaze through a whole bunch of trees with this strength I didn't even know I had. What is wrong with me?

**Third person POV:**

Blaze approached Garth, Jeremy, and Humphrey, and he was MAD. Jeremy had told Garth and Humphrey to stay back and let him finish off Blaze. "I'm not going to just sit here and watch you get hurt!",Garth protested. "Last time I checked I'm the one who can heal! You can't, he'll kill you if he gets the chance!",Jeremy snapped. "Fine. Just don't do anything stupid, Ok?",said Garth. Jeremy just ignored Garth and turned around and started walking towards Blaze. "I see your two friends are too afraid to fight me.", Blaze said mockingly. "Well I don't want you killing my friends.", replied Jeremy. "I'll enjoy killing you then.", Blaze said joyfully as he slashed Jeremy's face. That made Jeremy mad. After the wound healed, he said, "You just made the biggest mistake of what's left of your life!" Then Jeremy kicked him in the face causing two of his teeth to fall out. The powerful kick also sent Blaze flying into a rock wich shattered on Jeremy walked over to where Blaze was. "P-please don't kill me!",Blaze sputtered. "It's a little too late for that." ,said Jeremy as he raised his paw to slit his throat. Just when he was about to kill him he stopped. " Ok Blaze I'm not going to kill you." Blaze let out a sigh of relief. "Ok Blaze, if I promise not to kill you, will you promise that you will leave and never bother the western pack again?" "Yeah! I'm getting outta here!",Blaze replied as he limped away in a hurry. Jeremy walked back over to Garth and Humphrey who were very surprised. "So you can heal yourself and others, Have incredible strength, and you can fly?!",Garth asked. "I can't fly.", said Jeremy. "Then what do call that?", asked Humphrey pointing to Jeremy's paws that were hovering five inches off the ground. Jeremy looked down. "Woah!", he exclaimed as he fell to the ground. "That's awesome! you could be a huge help for when we start hunting caribou again.", said Garth enthusiastically. "I can't wait!", said Jeremy sarcasticaly. The next day, Hutch gathered the pack for a meeting. "Thanks to the bravery of Jeremy, Garth, and Humphrey, Blaze will no longer be terrorizing us anymore.", he announced. Everyone cheered. That night, Hutch held a feast for all of them. There, Kate and Lilly questioned the three wolves. "So, did you kill Blaze?", Lilly asked Jeremy. "No, I made him promise not to bother us anymore.",he replied. "I believe it. You look like you'd be very convincing." , said Kate as she admired his muscles.


	7. Chapter 7: Baby pups

**Chapter 7: Baby pups**

**It was a hot and sunny day at Jasper Park. Last night Kate had given birth to four kids. Their names are Jenny, Carrie, Benny, And Humphrey Junior. Garth and Lilly had came over to see how Kate was doing. "So I guess I'm an uncle now.",Garth said with a chuckle. "Yeah, I wish Jeremy was here though.", said Kate. "Where is Jeremy anyway?", asked Lilly. "I don't know but I'll go look for him.", replied Garth. "I'll go with you.", said Humphrey. So the two wolves set off to find Jeremy. When they caught his scent they followed it. "Hey guys!",came Jeremy's voice from nowhere. "Where are you?", asked Garth. "What do you mean? I'm right in front of you!", Jeremy replied. "No your not.", argued Humphrey. "Seriously guys stop playing around I'm right here!", said Jeremy slugging Garth in the shoulder. "Ow! Dude seriously we can't see you!", Garth protested. Then Jeremy materialized right in front of Garth. "What the heck?",said Garth in shock. "What?", asked Jeremy. "Dude, you were just invisible!", replied Humphrey. "I was? Well that explains it." ,Jeremy said with a scoff. "Yeah. Anyways Kate gave birth last night and she wanted to see you.",said Humphrey. "Oh my goodness! How many kids did she have?, asked Jeremy. "Four. Two boys and two girls.", replied Humphrey. "Let's go see them!", Jeremy said excitedly. So the three wolves walked back to Humphrey's den where Kate and Lilly were feeding the pups. "Aww, they're adorable!", said Jeremy. "Ahh! Oh, Jeremy you scared me!",said Kate. "Sorry! So, what are their names?", asked Jeremy. "Jenny, Carrie, Benny, and Humphrey junior.",replied Kate. "Those are nice names.",said Jeremy. "I know.", said Kate. Fifteen minutes later, Garth, Jeremy, and Humphrey went into the forest to hunt for squirrels. Humphrey and Garth both failed at catching one. "Watch this!",said Jeremy. Then he turned invisible. Garth and Humphrey both watched as a squirrel got crushed by an invisible Jeremy. Then Jeremy materialized with a dead squirrel in his mouth. "Wow! That was awesome!", said Garth. "Thanks! Here, you guys can split this. I already ate.", said Jeremy giving the squirrel to Garth. "Thanks!", said Garth as he ate the squirrel without sharing with Humphrey. "HEY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SHARE THAT!", yelled Humphrey. "Too bad! Get your own squirrel!", said Garth with his mouth full. "Jeremy can you get me one then?",Humphrey asked. "I am not your servant! So, get your own squirrel!", laughed Jeremy. "You are so mean to me!", joked Humphrey. The three wolves laughed hysterically then went home.**


	8. Chapter 8: New abilities

**Chapter 8: New abilities**

**Jeremy's POV: **

**Ok, I think I'm going crazy. Now I can turn invisible. This is insane! I shouldn't be able to do all of these crazy things! I guess I just have to live with it.**

**Third person POV: **

**It was a bright and sunny day at Jasper park. Garth and Humphrey went to Jeremy's den to see if he was up. When they got there, they saw that Jeremy wasn't home. "I guess he left to go hunting.", suggested Humphrey. "Let's look inside to check.", said Garth as he walked into Jeremy's den. The two wolves walked in and looked around. Then Garth ran into something. "Oww!", came Jeremy's voice. "I found him!", said Garth with a laugh. Jeremy materialized with a big red gash on his forehead. "Geez! You have sharp claws! Watch where you're going!", he said as the gash healed. "Hey it's not my fault! You're the one who was sleeping invisible!", Garth protested. "Whatever. Anyways, why are you guys here?", asked Jeremy. "We wanted to hang out with you.", replied Humphrey. "Well I can't.", said Jeremy. "Why not?", asked Humphrey. "I still have to test out my abilities.", replied Jeremy. "Can we watch you test out your abilities?", asked Garth. "Sure.", replied Jeremy. So they all went into the forest. "Ok first I'll test out my strength.", explained Jeremy. Garth and Humphrey watched as he pulled a huge tree from the ground with ease. "Wow! That's pretty amazing!", said Humphrey. "Thanks!", said Jeremy after he put the tree back in the ground. "Now I'm going to test out my healing. Let's go to a high ledge for this one.", he said as he walked towards a mountain. "Why do we need to go to a high ledge?", asked Garth, very concerned. "You'll see.", replied Jeremy with a grin. So all three wolves went to the highest ledge, which was the top of the mountain where the moonlight howl took place. When they reached the top, Jeremy jumped off. "JEREMY!", yelled Garth and Humphrey as he plummeted to the ground below. They both sprinted to where he had landed. Jeremy had broken both of his hind legs and one of his ribs was sticking out of his side. Humphrey turned around and threw up. Then Jeremy got up and moaned in pain. "Oh thank goodness, you're ok! We thought you were dead!", said Garth. "I'm fine. Besides I don't even think I can die.", said Jeremy. Then he turned and looked himself over. Humphrey and Garth watched as Jeremy snapped his legs back into place and pushed in his rib. Humphrey turned around and threw up again. "Sorry if I grossed you out!", laughed Jeremy as Humphrey wiped his mouth. "Do you even know how gross that is?", asked Humphrey. Jeremy just laughed. Then they all headed to the field. "So what next?", asked Garth. "I don't know. I'm actually kinda hungry.", replied Jeremy. "so am I.", said Humphrey. So they all went to look for some caribou. When they all saw one they pounced on it. But when Jeremy touched the caribou, it turned into a solid block of ice and shattered. "What is going on with me?",thought Jeremy. Meanwhile, Kate was standing outside of her den and witnessed the whole thing.**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't touch me!

**Chapter 9: Don't touch me!**

**Jeremy's POV:**

**Ok, I can't take this anymore! I'm turning into a really dangerous wolf. I hope I don't kill anybody today.**

**Third person POV:**

**It was a cool breezy sun rose high and the birds were singing. Jeremy woke up and went into the forest for a walk. While he was walking, he thought about how he froze a caribou the previous day. Ever since then, Garth and Humphrey have spent more time with him. **

**Jeremy's POV:**

**After I got up I went into the forest for a walk. Fortunately, neither Garth or Humphrey were around to ask me billions of questions that I couldn't even answer. Never mind! There's Humphrey now. He ran up to me when he found me. "There you are Jeremy! I've been looking all over for you!", said Humphrey. "Why are you walking in the forest by yourself? It's really creepy!",he adds. "It's better than bein' around you!", I mumble. "What?", asked Humphrey. "Never mind.", I reply. "How's Kate doing?", I ask changing the subject. "She's fine.", replied Humphrey. "Do you want to go see her?", he adds. "Sure!", I say. So we both went to Kate's den. Kate was eating her breakfast when we arrived.**

**Third person POV:**

**When Jeremy and Humphrey arrived at Kate's den, she greeted them both. "Hey Kate!", said Humphrey as he kissed her. "So where are the kids?", asked Jeremy. "They're in the back sleeping.", replied Kate as she gave him a hug. As she was hugging him her fur started to turn black. After she let go of him, she was jet black all over. Kate looked at Jeremy with pitch black eyes, then she fell to the ground unconscious. "GAAHH!",screamed Jeremy holding his head in pain."KATE!", screamed Humphrey. Then he turned to Jeremy. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!", he screamed. "I don't know!", Jeremy yelled back. "YOU KILLED MY WIFE!", Yelled Humphrey. "NO I DIDN'T!", screamed Jeremy. Garth had walked in when he heard them arguing. When he saw Kate on the ground he ran over to her and checked her pulse. "She's breathing. What happened?!", he asked, but Humphrey didn't answer. Humphrey then tackled Jeremy and started clawing his face up. He then started to say, "I'LL KILL YOU !I'LL KI-!" He was cut off due to him falling unconscious. He too was turned jet black. "GAAHH!", Jeremy screamed again. Then he got up from under Humphrey and glanced at Garth as his mangled face healed. Garth was in shock. He slowly backed away from Jeremy who flew out of the den holding his head in pain.**

**What will happen Next?**


	10. Chapter 10: Where's Jeremy?

**Chapter 10: Where is Jeremy?**

**Jeremy's POV:**

**I have lost it. When I touched Kate and Humphrey their fur turned black and they fell unconscious. I'm thinking of leaving Jasper.**

**Humphrey's POV:**

**I woke up in a daze wondering why I passed out. Next to me was Kate and Garth. "What happened?", I ask. "Jeremy knocked you guys out somehow.", Garth replied. "How could he have done that?", Kate asked. "I don't know.", I reply. "What do you remember?", Garth asks. "I remember hugging him and then I passed out.", Kate says. "When you were hugging him I remember seeing your fur turn black." , I add. "Oh and after Kate got knocked out you tackled Jeremy and clawed up his face!", says Garth. "Why did you do that?", asks Kate. "I thought he killed you.", I reply. "Oh.", she says. "There's something you should know about Jeremy.", Garth says slowly. "What?", asked Kate curiously. "Jeremy has these special things he can do.", said Garth. "Define special.", Kate says very confused. "This may sound crazy but Jeremy can fly, turn invisible, heal, is super strong, and can freeze things.", I say. Kate just stared at us. "Is that why I saw him freeze a caribou?", she asks. "Yeah. Wait, you saw that?", I ask. "Yeah. I would have told you but I didn't think you would believe me.", Kate replied. "Speaking of Jeremy, where is he?", I ask. "After he knocked you out, he flew out of here holding his head in pain.", Garth, replied.**

**Third person POV:**

**Kate, Humphrey, and Garth all went to Jeremy's den. When they got there, they saw that he wasn't home. Then they went into the forest and started calling his name. But there was no answer. The three wolves walked deeper into the forest, still calling his name. They heard his voice from above. "What do you guys want?", Jeremy asked. "We just want to talk.", replied Garth. At that moment Jeremy jumped down from a tree. "I'll talk to you and Kate but I won't talk to Humphrey.", Jeremy said as he glared at Humphrey. They all went back to Kate's den and talked. "When I touched you yesterday I think I got some of your memories.", said Jeremy. "Well how do you know?", asked Kate. "I can see them.", replied Jeremy. "Which ones can you see?", asked Kate. "All of them.", replied Jeremy.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ice wolf

**Chapter 11: Ice wolf**

**Jeremy's POV:**

**Ok, now I'm getting freaked out! When I touch someone they either turn to ice or turn completely black and fall down unconscious and I get all their memories. Why is this happening to me?!**

**Third person POV:**

**The morning was warm, yet is was snowing. Jeremy, Garth and Kate were out on a hunt. After they all caught a caribou and ate it, they all went to the fields and talked. "When are you going to forgive Humphrey?", Kate asked Jeremy. "Right after he apologizes.", Jeremy replied. "You mean he didn't even say sorry for clawing up your face?!", asked Garth. "He doesn't even talk to me anymore! So I'm not talking to him either.", replied Jeremy. "I'll talk some sense into him.", said Kate as she walked back to her den. At that moment Mooch, Shaky, and Salty snuck up behind Jeremy. "WOLF PILE!", they all yelled as they tackled him. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!", yelled Jeremy. "Geez, someone's grumpy!", laughed Salty. "Who are you guys anyways?", asked Jeremy. "Humphrey didn't tell you about us?", asked Shaky. Jeremy shook his head no. "Salty, Shaky, and Mooch.", explained Garth. "Oh, so you're the idiots Humphrey hangs with! Let me guess, Mooch is the fat one." said Jeremy pointing at Mooch. "Watch it!", threatened Mooch. "What are you going to do, sit on me?", asked Jeremy mockingly. "THAT'S IT!", yelled Mooch. Then he kicked Jeremy into a tree. "That's enough!", yelled Garth stepping in front of Mooch. "Outta my way runt!", said Mooch as he shoved Garth into a rock knocking him out. Then he turned back to Jeremy who was back on his feet. "You should stay down when I knock you down!", said Mooch as he clawed his face. Then Mooch watched in horror as the wound healed. "You shouldn't have done that!",said Jeremy as he lightly touched Mooch on the shoulder. Then his fur turned black and he fell over unconscious. Suddenly, Jeremy's fur turned from brown to white and his eyes went turned from green to icy blue. Then he turned to Salty and Shaky who were completely shocked. "Leave now if you don't want to end up like Mooch!", he said to them. "What are you?", asked Shaky. "Your worst nightmare!", replied Jeremy with a growl. Shaky and Salty both ran off whimpering. Jeremy then went over to Garth and healed him. Garth got up slowly. "Jeremy, you look different!", he exclaimed. Jeremy examined himself in the reflection of a pond that was nearby. "I guess I do.",he said. To be continued!**


	12. Chapter 12: Donna

**Chapter 12: Donna**

_**Jeremy's POV:**_

**Wow! I look amazing! The cool thing is that I can turn my fur back to it's normal look. I am awesome!**

_**3rd person POV: **_

**Jeremy woke up and went hunting. Afterwards, he walked to Garth's den to talk to him and Lilly.**

_**Garth's POV:**_

_**"**_**Yawwwwwn!" I got up and stretched. I look over to my left and see that Lilly is still sleeping. She is so cute when she is sleeping! At that moment I hear Jeremy calling my name. I walk out of the den and ask him what he wants. "I wanted to talk to you and Lilly.", he replies. "Well she's still sleeping.", I said. At that moment, Lilly walked out and stood next to me. "Good morning Garth!", she said as she pulled me into a kiss. Then she turned to Jeremy. "Hi Jeremy. What brings you here?", she asks. "I came to talk to you and Garth.", he replied. So we all went to the fields. "So Lilly how have you been?", Jeremy asked. "Good. How about you?", she asked. "I've been fine.", he replied.**

_**3rd person POV:**_

**As the three wolves were talking, Garth brought up the incident that happened the previous day. "Humphrey is really mad about what you did to Mooch yesterday.", he said to Jeremy. "What did he do?", asked Lilly. "He knocked him out.", Garth replied. "Why'd you do that?", asked Lilly. "He was beating m-.", Jeremy started to say. He stopped in mid sentence when he saw a wolf standing close to where they were standing. "What is it?", asked Garth. "Donna.", said Jeremy. Then he ran over to the wolf that was next to them. Garth and Lilly both watched as Jeremy and the other wolf hugged. Jeremy walked back over to them and introduced the wolf. "Garth, Lilly this is my sister Donna.", he explained. Garth and Lilly both said "hi" and shook paws. "How are you?", asked Jeremy. "I'm fine.", Donna replied. "How did you get here? I thought Blaze said if anyone left the pack he would hunt them down and kill them.", said Jeremy. "Blaze is dead. After he died, I went to go look for you.", she replied. "How'd he die?", Garth asked. "He died of a heart attack.", Donna answered. "Good riddance!", said Lilly. To be continued!**


	13. Chapter 13 :Donna's secret

**Chapter 13: Donna's secret**

_**Donna's POV:**_

**It's so great to see Jeremy again! I've missed him so much!**

_**Third person POV:**_

**Jeremy and Donna both got up and went on a hunt. As they shared the caribou they caught, Donna started a conversation. "So Jerry, how have you been?", she asked. "Fine. Why do you always call me Jerry? You know I don't like it when you do that!", Jeremy said. "Oh come on! It's a cute nickname!", Donna argued. "You sound just like Mom.", commented Jeremy. "Whatever. So about Garth...", Donna said slowly. "What about him?", asked Jeremy. "I know he's married but...I think I'm in love with him.", she replied. Jeremy just stared at her like she was crazy. "Don't tell him I said that!", Donna said quickly. "Well, I still can't believe that Blaze died!", Jeremy said changing the subject. Donna got a worried look in her eyes. "Jerry can I tell you a secret?", she asked slowly. "Ok.", he replied. "Blaze didn't die from a heart attack.", she replied. "What do you mean?", asked Jeremy who was very confused. "I killed him.", Donna answered. "How did you do that?!", questioned Jeremy very surprised. "I burned him to death.", she replied. Jeremy stared at her very confused. "I have these things that I can do.", Donna explained. "What kind of things?", he asked. "I'll show you.", she replied. "You might want to take a few steps back.", Donna added. Jeremy stepped back. Donna took a deep breath and then burst into flames. Jeremy was shocked. When she put herself out, she walked over to Jeremy. "Please say something!", she pleaded. "This is one hell of a family!", Jeremy said as he froze the half-eaten caribou. "You too?!", Donna said with amazement. "Yeah, it all started once I got here.", replied Jeremy. "We have a lot to talk about!", giggled Donna. TO BE CONTINUED!**


	14. Chapter 14: Hunters

**Chapter 14: Hunters**

**Donna's POV:**

I can't believe it! Jeremy has abilities, just like me! Only my abilities are better. I can see the future, turn into a flame wolf, fly, and walk through solid objects. It's so great being me!

**Third person POV**

Donna woke up and ran to Jeremy's den. When she got there, she saw that he was still sleeping. "Jerry wake up!", she shouted. "GAAH!", screamed Jeremy as he clawed her face."AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL JEREMY?!", Donna yelled in pain. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Let me see.", Jeremy said as he inspected the four claw marks on her face. He had clawed her eye and it was bleeding badly."Wow this is really bad!", he said with a chuckle."YA THINK?!", yelled Donna angrily. Jeremy lightly put his paw on her eye and closed his eyes. Donna winced in pain and her good eye watered. Jeremy opened his eyes and they were glowing with a bright blue color. He then lifted his paw and the cuts healed. "Thanks.", said Donna. "No problem! You really shouldn't yell when you are waking me up.", said Jeremy. "Sorry! I just in such a rush to go hunting with you.", she said slowly. "It's fine.", replied Jeremy. Just then, Garth and Lilly walked in. "Hey guys!", said Garth. "Hey Garth.", said Jeremy. "So, are you guys ready to go hunting?", asked Lilly enthusiastically. "Yeah. Let's go!", replied Donna. So they all headed to the hunting grounds.

**Kate's POV:**

I urged Humphrey to get up and get ready to go hunting,but he wouldn't budge. "c'mon Humphrey, get up. We have to get ready to go hunting!", I said getting very annoyed. "If Jeremy is going to be hunting with us I'm not going!", he argued. "You really have to forget about that incident that happened.", I said. "I'm not mad about the incident. I'm mad about what Jeremy did to Mooch!", yelled Humphrey. "Oh. Well I'll talk to Jeremy then.", I said. Humphrey laid back down and went to sleep. Then I went to the hunting grounds.

**Third person POV:**

Garth, Jeremy, Lilly, and Donna all arrived at the hunting grounds. Kate showed up two minutes later. When Kate got there she walked up to Jeremy. "Hey Jeremy.", she said. "Hi Kate.", he replied. "I know why Humphrey doesn't want to talk to you.", Kate said. "And?", Jeremy asked. "He said that you did something to Mooch.", she replied. "Ok, first of all the guy had it coming. And second, Mooch was the one beating me up!", Jeremy said raising his voice. "I don't care what Mooch did! You need to apologize to Mooch and Humphrey for what _you_ did!", Kate argued raising her voice too. Then there was a loud _BANG. _Jeremy looked around to see where it came from. He saw Lilly fall to the ground. "LILLY!", yelled Garth as he ran over to her still and bloody body. Jeremy, Donna, and Kate both ran over to where they were. Jeremy looked at Garth. "YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!", he sobbed. "I will but we have to get out of here! The humans are hunting us!", Jeremy yelled back. Then there was another _BANG_ and Kate grunted and fell to the ground. Then Garth was shot in his leg and he wimpered in pain. Donna grabbed Kate's body and flew up in the air. Jeremy grabbed Lilly and Garth and flew after her and headed back to Garth's den. When they got there, Donna and Jeremy laid the two bodies next to each other. Then Jeremy healed Garth then tried to heal Lilly and Kate. But it didn't work. "I'm sorry, but...I can't save Lilly.",he said slowly. "NO NO NO!", cried Garth. Donna turned to Jeremy."Why can't you heal Kate I don't Know." ,he replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	15. Chapter 15 : Revival

**Chapter 15: Revival**

Jeremy's POV:

Lilly was just shot and killed by humans and Kate is barely alive. So now I have to tell Humphrey what happened. This is not going to be easy.

Humphrey's POV:

I woke up to a loud noise. So I got up and asked Mooch if he knew what it was. He said that humans were hunting up by the hunting grounds. "Oh no!" I yelled in a panic. "What?" asked Mooch? "Kate is hunting up there!" I yelled. I quickly ran to the hunting grounds and called her name." KATE! ARE YOU OUT HERE?!" No answer. I ran to Garth's den to see if he knew were she was. When I got there, I saw that Garth was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Humans... Lilly is dead!" he sobbed. I looked to my left and I saw Lilly's body. Then Jeremy walked in. "There you I've been looking all over for you!" he said. "What happened to Lilly?" I asked. "Humans were hunting and she was in their line of fire." He replied. "Do you know if Kate is ok?" I asked. "I'm sorry." Jeremy said slowly. "Where is she!?" I cried. Jeremy led me to the back of the den where Kate's body was. "Kate!" I yelled as I ran to her body. I looked her over and saw that she was shot in the gut. I sobbed into her chest. Then I heard something. "B-bullet….." she moaned. "Jeremy! The bullet is still lodged in Kate's gut!", I said. Jeremy ran over to check. "Kate, it's going to be alright. Jeremy is going to heal you." I said. Jeremy then tried to heal her but nothing happened. "Did it work?" I asked. "No.", replied Jeremy. "Well try harder!" I yelled. So then he tried a second time. This time his eyes were glowing and his nose was bleeding. Then I heard something metal fall to the ground. It was the bullet! Kate got up slowly. "How do you feel?" I asked. "Fine, how's Lilly?" she asked as she watched her wound heal. "She was shot in the head. I can't heal her from that." replied Jeremy. "So what are we going to do?" asked Humphrey. "We're going to have a funeral." replied Jeremy.

Third Person POV:

That night, Garth, Jeremy, Kate, and Humphrey buried Lilly's body next to Eve and Winston's grave. Garth and Kate were crying very hard. Humphrey and Jeremy tried to comfort them. Afterwards, Jeremy talked to Humphrey. "Garth may never recover from this." said Humphrey. "I know." replied Jeremy. "Kate is also taking this pretty hard and I have to go comfort her.", said Humphrey. He then said "goodbye" and left. "Things will never be the same without Lilly." thought Jeremy as he walked sadly back to his den.

**What will Happen next? Will Garth leave Jasper? Will Donna marry Garth? Find out in the sequel to this story. It will be called Alpha and Omega: New beginnings.**


End file.
